


No.1 Fanboy

by colaismywater



Series: Captain America and her fanboy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Melinda is Captain America, a teenage Captain America, and Maria is there because I love her and PhilHill, and Phil is her fanboy, it‘s gonna be a drabble Collection btw, well well well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaismywater/pseuds/colaismywater
Summary: The first part of my new Philinda drabble series!
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Captain America and her fanboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537276
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	No.1 Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new drabble series about Melinda May aka Captain America and Phil Coulson, her biggest fan.
> 
> I know I‘m not writing a lot (*cough* more like nothing *cough,cough*) lately, but I hope you can enjoy this little drabble series a bit. :)

He was doing ist again, wasn‘t he? Melinda glanced discreetly over her shoulder at the boy two tables behind hers. She couldn‘t hear everything he was saying, because of his friends constant groaning.

„ And then… Captain America… she was so awesome… a kick here and there… Crossbones was sent flying… Pow! Boom! …so awesome.“

Melinda had to chuckle. He was indeed talking about her. And yesterday‘s incident in front of the Avenger‘s tower. It wasn‘t easy, but in the end, she was abled to put Rumlow behind bars. When Steve asked her to pick up the shield, she was reluctant at first, but after the last months, she kinda got used to it. And listening to her schoolmates talking about her in the cafteria was indeed entertaining. 

„Phil“, a dark-haired girl at the boy‘s table spoke up and her tablemates looked at her: „doesn‘t ist bother you, that Captain America is now a woman? I mean, you always had the hots for Steve Rogers, but he is retired now. It‘s a bit surprising, that you were abled to switch that easily…“

Well, that was interesting. Melinda definitely wanted to hear what that Phil boy had to say to this.

„Well, Maria. I don‘t think I switched my favourites easily. I still love Steve Rogers‘ Captain America. But I have to say that this new Captain America astonished me. She is so delicate and yet so powerful. And I love that she’s a woman. It‘s an important signal that America‘s No.1 superhero is a woman. Of course, she isn‘t Steve Rogers, but that‘s not part of the job application, right? She‘s her own Captain, and that‘s great.“

Not bad, Phil-boy, not Bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
